Office Security
by ang c
Summary: HoratioCalleigh Fluff


Authors Note: Hi, just a little note about this small piece of writing. This is a one off there is no more to this story before or after. Basically these two scenes just came to me one evening and I had to write them down. However I am currently writing about 4 other fic's but just cannot seem to fit these scenes into any of them (although you will see the office scene in one – when it is finished). If anyone would like to take this idea and run with it please feel free. (Ang now runs off to hide behind a cushion - hope you enjoy)

Title: Office Security

Author: Ang C

Rating: PG13

Pairing: H/Cal

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing (not even a little piece of Eric) it all belongs to the excellent people at CBS. Except when I borrow them for my dreams! Thanks to the writers for letting me borrow the characters – I promise to handle with care.

It was late afternoon when Detective Calleigh Duquesne literally fell through the doors to CSI reception. Stumbling forward, covered in blood, she didn't notice that all the chatter in the building stopped, her friends and colleagues stunned into silence with the scene before them.

Subconsciously realizing she was finally safe, Calleigh collapsed exhausted onto the floor. Luckily for her Tim and Eric just happened to be passing through reception at the same time seeing what was happening they rushed to her side.

"Oh my God! Calleigh, what happened?" Tim exclaimed as he reached her side, gathering her shivering body into his arms.

Cal's eyes fluttered open "Tim" she uttered in relief seeing where she was, realizing she was safe now, no-one could hurt her here. Her friends would help her reach Horatio; she didn't need to fight all alone now.

Tim and Eric exchanged confused glances, both wondering what the hell had happened to their friend. It was obvious she needed help. Gently picking up his boss's girlfriend Tim carried her to Horatio's office, turning to Eric as he did so "Can you find Alexx and Horatio; I'll take her upstairs."

Once in H's office Tim carefully laid Calleigh down on the couch. She was really out of it, shivering slightly and moving in small jolting movements as if trying to fend off an attacker. Crouching down by her side Tim smoothed a hand across her forehead.

"Cal its okay, you're safe now. Please try and relax, H will be here soon." Tim's voice was calmer than he felt; he wanted a few minutes alone with the person who had done this to his friend.

As they waited for the others, Tim continued to talk to Calleigh with what he hoped was a soothing tone.

A few minutes later a worried Horatio burst through the doors to his office. Since Eric had shown up with the bad news, his mind was working overtime, what had happened; she was supposed to be out shopping, she had taken the time off to buy some Christmas presents for their friends.

Rushing to Calleigh, he knelt on the floor by her side as Speed stepped away giving them some room. Horatio gently took one of her hands in his and placed his other on the top of her head, lovingly stroking her forehead with his thumb.

"Calleigh sweetheart" he spoke softly not wanting to scare her any more than he could see she already was. At the same time he was wondering what happened and where the blood had all the blood come from.

Hearing his tender voice Cal turned her head to look at Horatio. It was then that he could see where the blood was coming from, she had a large cut on the side of her face. "Cal honey, what happened?" He whispered quietly, more to himself than expecting any answers; with fingers shaking he reached out gently caressing the untouched side of her face.

Sensing his presence Calleigh gradually opened her eyes, tears of relief spilling from them, she was safe, no harm would come to her here. She couldn't however stop shivering from the reaction to what she had been through.

In a soothing voice H continued "Its okay honey, you're safe now." He lifted the hand he was holding to his lips and placed a kiss to her palm.

A few more minutes passed before Alexx arrived closely followed by Eric who went to stand next to Speed as Alexx made her way to Calleigh's side.

Crouching down next to Horatio who was now clutching Cal's hand in both of his, Alexx reached out to place a warm gentle hand on Calleigh's forehead. "Oh baby" she exclaimed quietly "What happened to you?"

Hearing another friendly voice Calleigh's eyes opened fully. She was feeling a little more composed and could finally register that both Horatio and Alexx were by her side. Gripping H's hand tighter, she wanted to reassure him that despite the fact that she was hurt she was going to be alright.

Turning to the Lieutenant Alexx asked "Horatio can you give us some space for a few minute?" She smiled kindly at him, knowing how much he was hurting for Calleigh at the moment.

Nodding Horatio quietly stood, squeezing Calleigh's hand as he bent to tenderly kiss her on the forehead. Unwillingly he left her side, moving across his office to stand with Delko and Speed. All three men feeling pretty useless, they wanted to find out what had happened and catch the person responsible.

Carefully because Calleigh wasn't completely with it, Alexx began to examine her injuries.

Eventually Alexx was satisfied, "Rest now baby" she said stroking Cal's arm as she rose and made her way over to the men.

Cal's eyes closed as she rested in the security of H's office and the close proximity of her friends.

Approaching the three CSI's Alexx answered their unspoken questions, smiling she placed a hand on Horatio's arm "She's going to be fine Horatio; there's a few cuts and bruises. The gash on her face is not as bad as it appears, that's where all the blood is from, you know how head wounds are. It looks like she's been beaten; she kept up quite a struggle which is most likely how she got so much blood over her. It looks worse than it is, the bruises and cut will heal but she does have mild concussion which is why she seems so out of it. You can relax H she's gonna be okay, she's strong. Cal will probably be a bit out of it today, but with our care she'll be back to normal quickly."

"Thanks Alexx." Said Horatio "Should we take her to the hospital?" he questioned.

"No, I don't think there's any need for that, just keep an eye on her, if Cal appears to get any worse then we can take her."

Alexx made to leave, she had work she needed to do.

"Thanks again Alexx"

"No worries honey, tell Cal to call if she needs anything." Alexx left them to it.

Horatio turned back to look at Calleigh resting on his couch, he then heard dual sighs of relief from Speed and Eric and realized that they too had been worried and were desperate to investigate what had happened.

Turning back to his friends he smiled to soften the small blow "Hey gu

ys, do you mind leaving us alone" He knew how much Cal meant to both of them, but needed time alone with her. "I let you know later when we have something to investigate."

"Sure" replied Eric "But you be sure to call us if either of you need anything and once you are ready for us to do our jobs."

"Thanks guys, I'll call you when Cal's awake so you can look into what happened I want only the best on this investigation."

"Sure thing H" replied Speed "You call us when Cal's ready and we'll catch the scum that did this."

Horatio nodded absently returning his full attention to the blonde on his couch, moving across the room to the side of his love as the boys quietly left the office, closing the door behind them.

Horatio sat down on his couch moving Calleigh gently so that her head rested on his lap. He placed an arm tenderly across the front of her shoulders; he used the other one to stroke her forehead, gently tangling his fingers in her hair. It was a soothing motion he knew from experience would help to keep her calm.

Despite all the other work he had waiting for him; Horatio remained where he was, with Calleigh safe in the security of his arms, for a long time he sat there gently comforting the southern beauty in his arms wondering what had happened to her.


End file.
